Two sides of the same coin
by JupiterHalo
Summary: Some things are meant to be. Other times, we must make our own fate. This takes place after the show and will focus mainly on Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Please read and review! Completed on August 10!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! JupiterHalo here... I've crawled out of the world of anime fanfics and have decided to give other genres a try. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fanfic and so I apologize if it sucks. I really don't know much about the show... but this idea would not be ignored. Be warned! This may turn into a Scott/Jean fanfic, so if you don't like them as a couple, please don't read any further. As always, please review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with feedback, constructive criticism, etc. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters.   
  
The people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world are the ones who do.  
  
- 1997 Apple advertisement  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Date completed: June 5, 2003  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a day that Jean Grey would always remember. She knew that even if she lived to be a hundred, she would remember everything.  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and another mutant bent on destroying Bayville was loose. Oh yeah. Just an ordinary day.   
  
"Man, these guys just don't quit!" Kurt complained to no one in particular. "And they always have to attack on Fridays, don't they?"  
  
"Of course! They're, like, totally intent on ruining our weekend!" Kitty joined in with her comment.  
  
"Okay, everyone. Let's just stop complaining and do this thing, all right?" Scott was trying to not lose his patience with the younger team members. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get home."  
  
Kurt and Kitty both took a hint and didn't say anything else, but Jean knew that they would continue to talk about this until Monday. She looked at Scott, who was intent on piloting the Blackbird. "Just an ordinary day, hm?" She said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is he coming?"   
  
"Yes, master. He should be here soon. Did you see anything else in the machine?"  
  
"No, but all in good time. Once we have the mutant in our hands, the Earth will fall."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Augh! Dammit, I HATE it when they resist like this!" Scott fired another shot at the mutant scurrying about in the underground lab where they were. "Jean! Can you do something?"   
  
"I can try, but I don't think I'll be able to hold onto him for very long!"   
  
"Just do SOMETHING!" Another blast from Cyclops destroyed the last working computer, and made the nameless mutant cower in fear.  
  
"Wait! Please, spare my life! I can tell you all about the next plan Apocalypse has to conquer the Earth!"  
  
Scott nodded. "All right, we'll take you to see the Professor." He didn't realize that the mutant had an explosive hiding in his coat. As Scott approached, gloved hand stretched out in friendship, he heard the all-too-familiar click too late.  
  
"Kurt! Get everyone out of here, now!" he yelled at the blue mutant.  
  
"On it!" Nightcrawler grabbed Kitty and Jean, and prepared to teleport to safety.  
  
"Wait! What about Scott?" Kitty looked at Cyclops and saw something that would scare her for a long while. Fear. Scott's face spoke of fear.  
  
"I'll be fine! Just get out!" And without another word exchanged, the trio disappeared, leaving only Scott and the nameless mutant behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurt! Go back! We have to get Scott!" Jean turned around to look back at the opening in the ground where she hoped Scott would come out. But after a few seconds, it wasn't Scott that shot out of the hole. Instead, it was a fireball, large in diameter.  
  
As the team of mutants looked on with horror, the fireball expanded to cover most of the ground between them and the opening. But Jean was panicking more than the others. Scott's life force. She should have been able to feel him, but instead there was only emptiness.   
  
*Jean? What's wrong?* Xavier was able to feel her panic miles away.  
  
*Professor! I can't find Scott's life force! Where is he?*  
  
Xavier reached out to Scott with his mind, but ended up with the same result as Jean. One look at Cerebro confirmed his worst fear. Scott... Cyclops... he had just... disappeared.   
  
*I'm sorry, Jean... but Scott is gone.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whoa. Okay... I hope you all liked it. ^.^; And even if this was pretty bad, please stick with me! It should get better. And if you have any suggestions, then e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com. I would really appreciate it! Thanks everyone! Until the next chapter!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; you really boosted my confidence. So, in honor of that, here's chapter one! I hope you like it... and please review or e-mail me with your comments! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters.  
  
"The human spirit is stronger than anything that happens to it." ~C.C. Scott  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Date completed: June 5, 2003  
  
Words between * mean telepathic thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The funeral was held on a bright, sunny, Saturday. April 6. Scott's 19th birthday. It took place under a tree on the Institute's property. Since there was no body, everyone just stood around a pile of yellow rose petals at the base of the tree.   
  
"Scott Summers came to me alone, afraid, and angry at the world." Professor Xavier began talking after everyone had gathered together. "He was my best student; always eager to learn something new and always willing to help someone who was in need. It was a quality I always admired in him."  
  
Jean stood next to the rose petals, head down, a lone tear sliding down her cheek here and there. Xavier laid a comforting hand on her arm, then began talking again. "He took the cards life had dealt him, and managed to turn them into something truly great. He will be missed."  
  
With those words, everyone bowed their heads and began silent prayers for the man they had just lost.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a hum of excitement in the air. Students ran around hugging each other, laughing, and talking. It was Graduation Day. The best day of their lives.   
  
Jean stood with Duncan Matthews and their other friends, trying to listen to what they were talking about. It was hard, though, considering how much she had on her mind. Her parents wanted her to go to a nice East Coast school, but she knew that if she stayed here in New York for one more week, she would go crazy.   
  
That's why she had decided to go to a college out west. Drake University in Iowa was a beautiful place, and Jean was sure that she would eventually heal.  
  
"Graduates! Time to get into your places!" One of the teachers called out to them, and everyone scurried to get to their correct places for the march into the gym.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once everyone had been seated, the program began. There were the usual inspirational speeches, of course, in which all of the graduates took time to wave to their parents. Finally, it was Jean's turn to speak.  
  
"And now, here we have a speech by Jean Grey, this year's valedictorian!" She stood up and made her way to the podium.   
  
Jean could feel waves of support and comfort coming from the Professor, Logan, and even Rogue. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, then began to speak.  
  
"Good afternoon graduates. This is a day we will all remember. This is a turning point in our lives, a new chapter in our stories. I have no speech to give you; instead I would like to read a poem to you." She unfolded a piece of paper and began to read:  
  
"If I knew it would be the last time  
  
That I'd see you fall asleep,  
  
I would tuck you in more tightly  
  
and pray the Lord, your soul to keep.  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
that I'd see you walk out the door,  
  
I would give you a hug and kiss  
  
and call you back for one more.  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise,  
  
I would video tape each action and word,  
  
so I could play them back day after day.  
  
If I knew it would be the last time,  
  
I could spare an extra minute  
  
to stop and say "I love you,"  
  
instead of assuming you would know I do.  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
I would be there to share your day,  
  
Well I'm sure you'll have so many more,  
  
so I can let just this one slip away.  
  
For surely there's always tomorrow  
  
to make up for an oversight,  
  
and we always get a second chance  
  
to make everything just right.  
  
There will always be another day  
  
to say "I love you,"  
  
And certainly there's another chance  
  
to say our "Anything I can do?"  
  
But just in case I might be wrong,  
  
and today is all I get,  
  
I'd like to say how much I love you  
  
and I hope we never forget.  
  
Tomorrow is not promised to anyone,  
  
young or old alike,  
  
And today may be the last chance  
  
you get to hold your loved one tight.  
  
So if you're waiting for tomorrow,  
  
why not do it today?  
  
For if tomorrow never comes,  
  
you'll surely regret the day,  
  
That you didn't take that extra time  
  
for a smile, a hug, or a kiss  
  
and you were too busy to grant someone,  
  
what turned out to be their one last wish.  
  
So hold your loved ones close today,  
  
and whisper in their ear,  
  
Tell them how much you love them  
  
and that you'll always hold them dear  
  
Take time to say "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Please forgive me," "Thank you," or "It's okay."  
  
And if tomorrow never comes,  
  
you'll have no regrets about today."  
  
By the time Jean had finished reading, she was crying silent tears over the person who should have been there to see her graduate. Scott... this is for you, she thought to herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Anything I can do better? Please tell me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com! The poem isn't mine, so I claim nothing. And I know that Scott and Jean are going to probably graduate together in the series, but Scott graduates a year before Jean in this story. See you all next time!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Good evening, everyone! Here's chapter two for you all! As always, please review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with feedback. And I can accept anonymous reviews now, so please take advantage of that. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe "X-Men: Evolution" or any of its characters. I do owe the original characters, so please don't use them without permission. I also don't own NYU at Bayville.  
  
"Patience is power; with time and patience the  
  
mulberry leaf becomes silk." ~Chinese Proverb  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Date completed: June 6, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means regular thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The feeling in the air was one of excitement. The city of Bayville had never looked so wonderful. As the train chugged into the station, Charles Xavier looked over at Kurt and Kitty, who were barely trying to contain their excitement.  
  
Almost as excited were Ororo Munroe and Logan. Rarely did Logan show his feelings, but this time was an exception. His Red, his little Jeanie, was coming home.  
  
"Look! There she is! Over here!" Kurt waved and yelled at the red-haired girl walking towards them, trying to balance her bag on one hip while dragging a suitcase behind her.   
  
"Jean!" Kitty yelled and ran to hug the older girl. Jean decided to give up on her luggage and dropped it, hugging the brown-haired mutant in return.  
  
"Oh, Kitty! Kurt! You two didn't have to come and meet me. The Professor could have done that."  
  
"Welcome home, Jean. We've missed you." Charles spoke up behind them, smiling at her. "I am very pleased to have you back at the Institute."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Jean gave the older man a hug, then did the same with Logan and Ororo. "I'm just glad that my parents agreed to let me do this." Jean hadn't found Iowa to her liking, and decided to come back to the East Coast after her first year of college. Her parents had objected at first, but eventually agreed to let her transfer to New York University at Bayville, where the Professor could keep an eye on her. The Professor had also graciously agreed to allow her to stay at the Institute while she finished college.  
  
"I can't wait to see the others. I've missed them so much!" Jean and Kitty immediately started talking about what they should do after she got settled back in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life quickly returned to normal after Jean arrived. Rogue and Jean were quickly becoming close again, and were even going to be at the same college. This pleased Jean greatly, since she knew that Rogue was finally starting to see her as a real friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Jean? I need you to run an errand for me.* The Professor's voice floated into her mind while she was busy making breakfast.   
  
*Sure, Professor. What do you need?*  
  
*We're almost out of strawberry Pop-Tarts, and you know how testy Bobby gets when we don't have them. And we need milk as well.*  
  
*All right, I'll be right back!*  
  
Jean was glad to be home again, in her familiar environments. She quickly walked to Toddy's, the local grocery store, humming a tune to herself. After getting the items the Professor had wanted her to get, she also picked up a few other things they were getting low on, like eggs. It only took her a few minutes to pay for her items, and she walked out of the store, humming the same tune.   
  
Jean pushed the exit door open, but heard a grunt and an "oof!" come from the other side. She quickly walked out and shut the door, revealing the source of the noise. A guy. A very cute guy, at that.  
  
"Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there."  
  
"No, it's okay. You just got my head, there." The guy rubbed his forehead and smiled slightly. "You've got quite an arm there."  
  
Jean frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? Let me take a look at it." She quickly examined his forehead and when she found that he was all right, stepped back. "I really am sorry, though. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
  
"No, it's okay." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, smiling at her again. "I shouldn't have been standing behind the exit door like that." He paused, then looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Unless... you'd like to go get some coffee with me? My treat, for messing up your day."  
  
Jean smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to get going home. How about a rain check?" She took out a pad of paper and a pen from her purse, then wrote down her name and number on the sheet, then tore it off and gave it to him.  
  
He took it and read it out loud. "'Jean Grey.' Pretty name."   
  
"Thanks, but I still don't know your name." He laughed.   
  
"Yeah... sorry, I always get flustered in the presence of a beautiful woman. I usually forget to introduce myself. I'm Danny. Danny Morris."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Things are finally starting to come together, I think. As always, please tell me what you like and don't like, and feel free to give me suggestions on how I can make my writing better. And also, please tell me if I'm updating too quickly. Until next time! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Guten Tag! It's another chapter, hot off the presses! Things are about to really get interesting, so stick around. ^_~ As always, give me feedback about what you don't like, and if you have an idea to make the story better, feel free to tell me! I really want everyone's opinion. So, e-mail is SetsunaPuu21@cs.com or just click the review button! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. Danny Morris and all other original characters are mine and are not to be used without my permission.  
  
"My love, forgive me for who I was, what I did, and what I cannot change. Love me now for who I can be, and what I plan to accomplish. If you can't, then just love me  
  
because my heart loves you." ~Anonymous  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 4/?  
  
Date completed: June 6, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean ran around her room, frantic to find her favorite lavender dress. "Oh, where is that stupid thing?!" she muttered to herself in frustration. She had a date with Danny tonight. After he had called her, they went out for coffee. She found him a really nice and sweet guy, a real gentleman. Almost exactly like Scott. //Scott...// Her heart skipped a painful beat at the thought of him. She still missed him. Jean knew that the others expected her to get on with her life, but when you lose the most important person in the world to you, there is never enough time to heal.  
  
"Kitty! Have you been borrowing my lavender dress again?" She yelled to the younger girl whose room lay across the hall.   
  
"Yeah! What, did you, like, need it or something?" Kitty yelled back.  
  
"Yes! I have a date with Danny tonight!" A minute later, Kitty came running through the wall, dress in hand. "Thanks," Jean said, accepting the dress gratefully.   
  
"So, this is, like, an actual date? We are up to using the D-word now?" Jean rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Cool! Well, I'll leave you to get ready." With that, Kitty went back to her room, smiling to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the coffee date, she and Danny had talked a lot. And when school started again, Jean noticed that Danny was in almost all of her classes. So that made it easier to get to know him.  
  
"I hope Logan didn't give you a hard time while you were waiting." She smiled up at the tall man beside her as they entered the Italian restaurant where they would be spending the evening.  
  
"Nope. Didn't bother me a bit. I get my life threatened all the time." Jean laughed at his dry humor, and he smiled back.  
  
They ate dinner and talked about everything under the sun, especially about Danny's background. "Well, I grew up in Colorado, and I wanted to get out of there by the time I was 18. So, I accepted a scholarship to the school that was farthest away from my town, and that college happened to be NYU."  
  
"Cool. What about your family? Any brothers or sisters?"   
  
"Yeah. Two little brothers and a little sister. And my parents are still happily married, even after over 25 years. How about you?"  
  
"Hmmm... I just have a little sister and two parents."  
  
The rest of the date progressed smoothly, and Jean began to feel like the world was all right. No one hated mutants, she didn't have to worry about the fate of the world. She was just a normal college sophomore, enjoying the company of a cute guy. And she liked that feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, short chapter, I know, but there are longer ones coming. Please review! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! It's a beautiful June day, so here's another chapter for you. Thank you very much to all of the reviews I've received... that makes me very happy. ^.^ *is proud to be a Scott, Jean, and Scott/Jean fan* As always, please e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with feedback, etc. if you don't feel like reviewing.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters.   
  
Nothing splendid was ever created in cold blood. Heat is required to forge anything. Every great accomplishment is the story of a flaming heart. ~Arnold H. Glasgow  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Date completed: June 8, 2003  
  
Part: 5/?  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty sighed. "I'm bored. Why can't there be anything, like, exciting around here?" Jean looked up from the book she was reading for American History.   
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe because this is a pretty small town, compared to Chicago?" Kurt bamfed into the room just then, overhearing Kitty's complaint.  
  
"Well, Kitty, if you really want some excitement, why don't you go out with me tonight?" He winked at her conspiratorially. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is the mutant in sight?" The team of four focused on a girl walking down the street, humming a little tune to herself.  
  
"Yes, sir. We are ready to engage." One of the members of the team replied into the walkie-talkie they were holding.  
  
"All right, engage."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Xavier was hoping to spend a quiet night at home, possibly catching up on all of the books he was trying to read. Just as he opened up a new book to the first page, a sudden wave of panic hit him full force. He grabbed his head in pain, but then went to Cerebro to find out who was in so much fear.  
  
*Jean!* he thought. *We have a mutant girl being chased by unidentifiable people. Please assemble the team so we may go and protect her*  
  
*I'm on it,* she replied back to him, and quickly gathered up Kurt, Kitty and Rogue to deal with the problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn! Almost got her!" Jean heard a man's voice say as they approached the one-sided battle. //Well, well, I guess this mutant is harder to catch than I thought she would be.// She heard the man's thoughts as she went to stand in front of the girl.  
  
"This battle seems hardly fair. How about we even up the odds a little?" Kurt mocked the dark-clothed, mask-wearing team who were hiding in the shade not touched by the moon's rays.  
  
"Kurt! No time for that! Just get the girl to safety and go!" Jean yelled at him, not wanting to cause any more trouble. Kurt nodded and teleported the girl to safety, leaving Kitty and Jean behind to deal with the aftermath.  
  
"Mission abort! Mission abort!" Kitty and Jean heard the command from one of the walkie-talkies attached to their belts. Within ten seconds, they were gone, with no trace to be found.  
  
"Ahh! Lost them!" Kitty exclaimed in frustration. "Did you get anything from them, Jean?"   
  
"No," she replied. "Their minds are protected very well, and that means that I can't get a psychic link to them." She sighed. "I think we should find Kurt and get the girl home. Then, we should talk to the Professor about this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how was that? Please review and tell me how I'm doing! The story will get better, I promise. All right, peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Another chapter is here for you. Can you tell that I have absolutely no life? ^.^; Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. Danny Morris and all other original characters belong to me.  
  
I would define true courage to be a perfect sensibility of the measure of danger, and a mental willingness to incur it. ~William Tecumseh Sherman  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 6/?  
  
Date completed: June 8, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you suppose they wanted with her?" Rogue asked the Professor back at the Institute. After they had gotten the girl home, the Professor had wiped the memory of this terrible experience from her mind. And now the team was back within the Institute's walls, wanting answers. Rogue had just asked the question on everyone's minds.  
  
"I don't know. What can you tell me about these people?" Charles asked in return.  
  
"Well, they were human, correct?" Charles nodded. "All we can tell is that they were well organized and want to capture mutants." Kitty spoke up from behind Jean.  
  
"You know, I think they might be in the military." All present swiveled around to look at the girl. "I mean, when they were running away, I got a quick glimpse of camo clothing and I also heard the jangling of dog tags."  
  
"Very good, Kitty. I am glad that you were that observant." The Professor complimented her gently, making her smile. "Jean, did you get any psychic readings from them?"  
  
"No. Their minds were well guarded, and I couldn't get through to anything important; just bits and pieces."   
  
"Very well. I think we will adjourn for tonight. After all, it is a Thursday, and we must get our rest."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...And so, Professor Wangsvick is totally going to kill me!" Jean was out on a date with Danny. It was nice to have a boyfriend again. She could complain about the teachers she had and he would just listen patiently.  
  
"You know, Jean, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad." He hugged her gently as they finished walking around the grounds of the Institute. She moaned.  
  
"Yes, it will be. Trust me." She looked up at the crescent moon hanging low in the sky. "God, I love the moon." His arms tightened around her for just a second, then let go as they approached the front door. The January snow crunched under their footsteps.  
  
"I don't want Logan to kill me." He whispered to her conspiratorially, making her smile.  
  
"I had a good time tonight, Danny. Thanks." He smiled back.  
  
"You're welcome. But, before I go, I want you to know something. I know that there's been a lot of stuff going on in your life that you won't tell me about. And I wanted you to know that I'll always be here to listen; no matter what." Danny squeezed her hands gently, his dark brown eyes full of something she was afraid to name.   
  
He leaned towards her, and gently, his lips met hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, twining her fingers in his brown hair. They stood like that for a few seconds, but to Jean, it was like a lifetime.   
  
Slowly, he stood back, and smiled at her. "I'll see you on Monday, all right?" She nodded and said "See you then." He turned and went walking down the driveway, his hands in his pockets. Jean walked inside and shut the door, leaning against it. That kiss had been like a baptism of fire for her. It meant that she had to move on with her life, no matter what feelings she still had for Scott. She was just sorry that she had never really admitted them to him. "Goodbye, Scott..." she whispered softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sappy, ne? Well, it's what I'm best at. Please review! Or e-mail me! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Yay! Here's chapter six for everyone still reading. ^.^; I hope you like it! As always, review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. The original characters are mine; please don't use them without permission.   
  
It is better to light one candle in the present than curse the darkness of the past. ~Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1884-1962)  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 7/?  
  
Date completed: June 8, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been months after that first attack. There had been others, and the X-Men had been able to prevent anyone from injury, but they still had no idea who was after mutants and why. This was especially frustrating to Jean Grey, since she was the leader. A leader should be able to figure things out. Little did she know that the truth would come crashing down on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean sighed in frustration. Danny had promised to give her a ride home after class, but he had never showed. He had been acting very strangely over the past few weeks. A date missed here. A dinner or a study date canceled. She desperately wanted to know what was going on with him, but she had learned long ago to respect private thoughts. So she stayed out of his mind. But that didn't mean that she had to like it.  
  
As she started walking down the country road that lead to the Institute, she began to feel very strange. Like something was watching her, but they would not reveal themselves. That was not a very happy feeling, so she began to walk more quickly, scanning the trees and shade beside the road for any signs of movement.   
  
Nothing. It was quiet. Way too quiet. The feeling continued to occupy her mind as she headed home. It seemed like the thing watching her was moving at the same rate she was.   
  
The telltale signs of summer were in the air. The breeze was nice and cool, and the trees swayed back and forth, making a little moaning sound as they moved. But to Jean, there was also something in the air she did not like. Anger. Fear. Excitement.   
  
Without warning, a group of people, the same people who had attacked the girl, jumped out of the trees and started shooting darts with knockout liquid laced onto the tips at her.   
  
She dropped her things and ran, and heard a man's voice yell "Get her! We can't let one of them get away this time!" Jean was frightened, and tried to call the Professor. But she was too afraid to focus.  
  
As the four men came closer (she could see that they were all men, now), one of them hesitated slightly. That action caught her by surprise, and she turned around to look at him.   
  
There was something strangely familiar about the soldier, but she couldn't name what it was. This was the opportunity to escape, but she couldn't tear herself away.   
  
The others in the soldier's group took advantage of this and prepared to ambush her. But just then, a piece of paper floated to the ground in front of them. It was a card. The King of Hearts.   
  
As the group fell into the trap and the card exploded, Jean felt arms wrap themselves around her. "Retreat!" She heard the man who had hesitated before yell to the other members of his team. His voice was familiar as well.  
  
The person holding her ran off, but she turned to look back at the group. Luckily, no one was hurt too seriously, but all were running back into the forest. Another failure.  
  
Jean closed her eyes as the twosome traveled deep into the forest. She knew that she should be afraid, but she knew that her rescuer would protect her. Jean felt totally safe.  
  
When they finally made it to the safety of the forest, Jean's protector set her down slowly, gently. "There. You're safe now."   
  
Jean gasped at that oh-so-familiar and comforting voice and looked up into the face of the person who had saved her. //Oh my god... it couldn't be? Could it?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muwhahahaha! A little cliffhanger for y'all. Please share your thoughts with me about this story. Feedback is good. Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	8. Chapter 7

La la la... chapter seven is here, again! Please enjoy! And please review, also.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or its characters in any shape or form.   
  
The most reliable way to anticipate the future  
  
is by understanding the present. ~John Naisbitt  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 8/?  
  
Date completed: June 8, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean and her savior stood facing each other. He cleared his throat softly and said to her "You shouldn't be walking by yourself. These are dangerous times."   
  
There were so many things that she felt right then. Anger. Hurt. And something else, that she dared not name. "How is it possible?" she whispered to him, taking a step towards him.  
  
"I must go," he said in reply. "I will contact you again when it's safer." With that, he just... disappeared. Leaving Jean behind, her emotions in tatters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There's something wrong with her." Kurt looked up from his breakfast burger.   
  
"With who?" Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"With Jean, you idiot! She hasn't been eating, sleeping..." Evan appeared at the table in the dining room, rubbing sleep from his eyes.   
  
"What's wrong with Jean?" he asked.   
  
"I wasn't aware that you actually noticed." Kitty spoke up from her little nook, the spoon in her hand ready to dip into the Cap'n Crunch she was eating that morning. Rogue glared at her.  
  
"Of course, I've noticed! Just because we're not the best of friends doesn't mean that I don't care about her!" The arguing continued, even when Charles Xavier rolled into the hall along with Jean.  
  
"You're such an idiot!" Rogue just rolled her eyes as Kitty tried to insult her.  
  
"Well, that beats being a, like, valley girl!"   
  
"ENOUGH!" All of the students turned to the doorway, where Logan and Ororo had joined Charles and Jean. Ororo glared at the students. "I do not approve of this. The breakfast table is no place for arguments." She sat down in her usual spot, as did the others. Jean just sighed and stared at her toast.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The full moon cast a silver lining on the land. Jean was up, of course. She hadn't slept very well for the last couple of weeks. The nightmares were back. Ever since Scott's death, she had been haunted by nightmares of him crying out to her. He always begged her to help him, but always died in the end, no matter what she did. The nightmares had stopped when she had met Danny, but now it seemed that Jean would be tormented again.   
  
"I have a bad feeling... a bad premonition. Something's wrong..." she whispered into the darkness of her room. The freshness and calm of the night called to her, and she walked out onto the balcony that was attached to her room.   
  
Suddenly, he was there, beside her. "I missed you." He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. "You don't know how much torture these past couple of weeks have been for me."   
  
"No, I think I know what you mean," she answered. "What's going on?" He furrowed his brow and thought a long time before replying. "I don't know. I think that there's something major happening, though. Something we might not be able to stop." Jean nodded, and sighed.   
  
"Why did you leave?" The figure stepped out of the darkness and took her hand in his. "I mean, the least you could have done was let me know you were alive!"  
  
He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat again. "Look, Jean, it was complicated."   
  
"I don't care whether it was complicated or not! Do you know how much I suffered? DO YOU?!" She was screaming now, angry and hurt. And full of hate.   
  
The man, Scott, cupped her face in his hands. "Jean, calm down. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you-" She jerked her face away.  
  
"I don't care, Scott. The point is, you were alive! And you were such a heartless bastard that you didn't even take the time to let us know that you had escaped? We were so hurt! I blamed myself for not doing more for such a long time! And you think that you can just walk back into our lives?!"   
  
"Jean... at least let me explain something to you."  
  
"No! I don't want to hear anything from you! Get away from me, Scott. I never want to see you again."  
  
She turned and walked back towards her room, a single tear falling from her eyes. "In fact, I think I hate you."   
  
With that, she left him. Scott Summers stared after her, hurt and sadness encasing his entire body.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Scott's back! Tormented and angsty, but still Scott! Please read and review! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	9. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! I pray this chapter find you well! This is chapter eight, and I hope you like it. As always, please review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution in any way.   
  
Man's greatest actions are performed in minor struggles. ~Victor Hugo  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 9/?  
  
Date completed: June 9, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean stared at Scott in contempt. A few days after their encounter on the balcony, he had revealed himself to the Professor and the rest of the team. After the initial shock of seeing him, the Professor had ushered Scott and the X-Men into his office. Now, Scott wanted to tell them where he had been for the past year.  
  
"But, how did you escape? We all thought you were dead." Ororo asked Scott gently. He smiled at her faintly.   
  
"I don't remember. I just know that Magneto saved me." All of the people present gasped at that statement.   
  
"But, why would he do that? We're, like, enemies." Kitty glared at Scott as well.  
  
"I know. But, apparently, he's not as heartless as we thought he was. He took me in. He protected me. I owe him."  
  
"So, now you're with him?" Logan folded his arms and sighed. "You're one annoying kid."  
  
"The reason I didn't tell you I was alive is simply this: I wanted to find myself. All of my life, I've wondered who I really am. I'm not just the leader of the X-Men, or the jerk that ruins everyone's fun."  
  
"Excuse me, but you're the EX-leader of the team. Jean's the leader now." Rogue was also hurt by Scott's appearance, and wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"Right. And so I've spent the last year trying to become comfortable with myself. There are many things that I've needed to figure out, and having the freedom Mr. Lensherr gave me really helped. I couldn't have done this with you guys around."   
  
"Well, we're very happy that you've found yourself." Rogue replied sarcastically. "But you're with Magneto now, and so we have to consider you our enemy."  
  
"Maybe not. There's something about to happen. Something big. I can sense it. And I know Jean can sense it, too." Scott turned and looked at her, but she just ignored him. "And I think that if something DOES happen, the X-Men will have to team up with the Brotherhood and the Acolytes."   
  
"I'm sure that you think so. Tell me, are you part of Magneto's chosen team? Did he send you here to flaunt his power in our faces?" Jean finally spoke, her voice full of contempt. Scott sighed.  
  
"Jean... it is true that I've joined the Acolytes. But that doesn't mean that we have to become enemies. Let's just put everything in the past and look to the problem at hand." She sniffed.  
  
"Whatever. Look, I'm so sorry to leave your lecture, Summers, but I have to go." Jean got up to leave.   
  
"Where are you going, Jean?" Charles asked her gently, not wanting to rile her.   
  
"I have a date with Danny." She walked out of the room, intent on forgetting everything that had happened in the last few days.  
  
Before she even reached the end of the hallway, she heard Scott's voice call "Jean, wait up!" She turned around in anger and started yelling.  
  
"WHAT? Haven't you ruined my life enough already?! Just leave me alone, Scott! You don't control my life anymore."  
  
He caught her arm and turned her to face him. "Jean... I know that you're upset. And I don't blame you. The thing is, I never stopped caring for you. Ever. I would think about you every day." Scott cupped her chin in his hand. "And I know that you never stopped caring about me. I could feel it through our link; nothing could change that." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I know that you're hurting. I'm sorry. But some things are just meant to be. That's what you've always told me." Jean leaned her head against his chest, her mind saying //No, Jean, you'll just end up hurt again if you get involved with him.// But her heart refused to listen, wanting to hear what he was telling her. "You've been strong for everyone. You've been taking care of everyone. Just let me take care of you, for once."  
  
Jean looked up at Scott, his red shades shining in the light. "I'm sorry, but the Scott Summers I know died a long time ago." She turned from him and started walking down the hall.   
  
"Jean." She turned back to face him, spine ramrod straight. "I know that I can't erase the pain you've had for the past year. But I can make our future full of happiness. I've wanted to say these words for a long time, but I never had the courage. Now I do." Scott took a deep breath. "Jean, I think I'm in love with you."   
  
She was shocked. He took a step forward, hand outstretched. "Just trust me," he whispered. "Let go. I'll be there to catch you. I promise I'll never leave you again."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whee! Another cliffhanger, I guess. Feedback is always appreciated. Peace!  
  
A/N: Hi guys! I know that a bunch of people have been confused by the last chapter, and I really apologize for that. The last chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it to, so here's the time where I clear stuff up. Gambit is not Scott. ^.^; But since Scott is part of the Acolytes now, he gets help from the others. Gambit helped him save Jean. That's why the card was there. I'm sorry that I didn't mention him, but I really don't want to mess him up, since I know so little about him. I hope this helped a little.  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	10. Chapter 9

Hooray! Chapter nine! I never thought it would run this long, and thanks to all of my reviewers! You all have been so supportive, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters.  
  
The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable.  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 10/?  
  
Date completed: June 9, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean took a deep breath and steadied herself. She looked at Scott, newfound confidence radiating around him. "I'm sorry, Scott. But I can't do this." She sighed. "After you disappeared, I was devastated. I thought I would never be able to go on living. But, I have. I have moved on with my life. I just don't know if I can let you in anymore."  
  
He nodded, and turned to go back into Xavier's office. But he turned around and said to her: "I'll win you back, Jean. Just watch me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danny could sense that something was wrong with Jean, but she wouldn't say anything. She was the kind of person other people went to with their problems. She had learned to not "burden" others with her own.   
  
He walked towards her, some food for her balanced precociously on top of his books.   
  
Jean was seated at a picnic table on NYU Bayville's campus, extremely sad. Why had Scott come back just now? She had finally gotten her life back together.   
  
"Jean?" She turned around and saw Danny. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He sat down next to her and set the food on the table in front of her. "You need to eat something. I haven't seen you eat a thing all day, and it's almost three."   
  
She didn't respond, and that didn't seem like a good sign to him. So, he tried again. "What's bothering you?" She just shook her head and turned away. Danny frowned. Seeing Jean like this was just... heartbreaking.   
  
"Jean... honey, sweetheart, I'm here for you," she heard him whisper into her ear. "Just trust me. I'll never leave you." Those words, so much like Scott's, finally did her in.  
  
She turned to him and buried her face in his chest, silent sobs shaking her entire body. Danny hugged her tightly and rubbed her back gently, giving her all the comfort he possibly could.  
  
After sitting like that for a while, Jean finally looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He put a finger on her lips gently.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad that you know I'm here for you." She smiled slightly, and nodded.   
  
"I know."  
  
Danny was about to say something else, but then his pager went off. He whipped it out, took a look at it, and sighed. "Jean, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?" She nodded, and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered to her. Then, he grabbed his stuff and walked away.  
  
After he left, Jean sat there for a while, just thinking about Danny. She was so lucky to have someone like him to support her. But he really didn't know the truth about her. She still hadn't told him that she was a mutant; a freak to most humans.   
  
Another sob escaped her as she thought about his reaction. Would he be disgusted? Afraid?  
  
*Jean?* She heard the Professor's voice just then. *I'm sorry; I know you must want to be alone right now.* Scott obviously must have told him about their encounter. *I wish I could help you right now, but we have a situation. It seems our little military group is targeting another mutant.*  
  
*I'll be there as quickly as I can, Professor,* she answered him tiredly. Jean got up, wiped at her eyes one last time, and went to suit up with the X-Men. Her team. Her friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well! A very interesting plot twist. Please leave me feedback! I want to know what I'm doing really well, or if I'm just not doing enough. Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Here's chapter ten. Please e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts. Or, just click on the review button! I live for feedback. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or its characters in any form. All of the original characters used in this story belong to me.  
  
The greatest obstacle to discovery is not ignorance, it is the illusion of knowledge. ~Daniel J. Boorstin  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 11/?  
  
Date completed: June 10, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others were already suited up and ready to go by the time Jean got back to the mansion. She walked into the Danger Room and stood next to Rogue. "Hey." Rogue greeted her.   
  
"Hey," she replied. Then she turned to the Professor. "So, what's the situation this time?"   
  
"The same as usual." Charles explained. "We must protect their target but without administering casualties ourselves." Jean nodded and turned to leave. "One more thing," Charles called from behind her. "You won't be alone this time. Somehow, Magneto has also learned about these attacks and has decided to take things into his own hands." He sighed. "The Acolytes are there, as well."  
  
The Acolytes. That meant that Scott would be there. But they were no longer allies, so all Jean could think was //Great. Another thing to make this day even better.//   
  
Charles took a deep breath, then continued. "We must make sure that they don't hurt each other. The last thing we need is someone hurt."  
  
"All right, I understand. X-Men, are you ready to go?" Jean asked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battle was already underway as the X-team appeared. "Great! What are they trying to do, start World War Three?" Jean heard Kurt mutter under his breath. She smiled a little.   
  
"Let's make sure that they don't." All of them nodded, and prepared themselves for the battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charles and Storm were sitting quietly in the study. He was staring out the window, the untouched book in his lap clear proof of the state of mind he was in. "Are you worried about them, Ororo?"   
  
"Because Scott will be there? You think that his presence will affect them?" Ororo laughed a little. "If there's anything I've learned from them, it's that they are willing to overlook any personal problem to come together as a team. I believe that they will complete this mission with utter focus and clarity, just like all the others."  
  
Charles turned to her, and said "You're right. I shouldn't worry." He was about to say something else, but the buzzer attached to the speaker outside the main gate buzzed. He pressed a button on his wheelchair and said "Yes?"  
  
"Is this Professor Charles Xavier?" A man's voice spoke from the intercom.   
  
"Yes. How can I help you?"   
  
"There is a matter I need to discuss with you. One of utmost importance." Charles could feel the calmness emitted from the man outside, but knew deep down that the matter he wished to discuss was anything but calming.   
  
"All right. Please, come in." He pressed another button on his wheelchair, and the gates swung open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn! More mutants!" One of the soldiers muttered under his breath as he tried to sedate his target. The target, this time a boy, panicked and transformed into a bird. It tried to fly away, crying frantically.   
  
Scott evaded another dart and shot an optic blast back at the soldier, hitting him. The soldier fell back, unconscious.   
  
"There are so many of them, this time!" Kitty shouted, also dodging her would-be attacker.   
  
"I guess they're not happy about us thwarting their plans." Jean yelled back, trying to control the bird's mind.   
  
Evan, on the other hand, was having much more luck than the rest of the team. He saw one of the soldiers prepare to attack him, but the soldier instead found himself pinned to a tree. "Gotcha!" Evan yelled and did a little victory dance.   
  
"Help me!" The man called to his comrades, who quickly came to his aid. Scott saw this and prepared to protect Evan. Both sides faced each other, intent clearly written on all of their faces. Jean tried her best to stop all of this, but was ignored by her team and the Acolytes.   
  
Both soldier and mutant had set their minds to hate each other, and were prepared to wipe each other out. All of them were on the defensive, ready to attack.   
  
"STOP!"   
  
Jean and the others turned around to find the source of the command. To their surprise, it was a military man who had issued the order. All of the soldiers present dropped their weapons and came to attention. The fear was still there, but it was more subdued now.  
  
"You will cease this fighting at once." The man walked towards the mutant side of the battle, hand outstretched in friendship. All of the mutants present looked at him with distrust.   
  
"Everyone, it's all right. This man, he is not our enemy." The Professor appeared at his side, intent on defusing the whole situation.   
  
"Soldiers! You will show the respect for our comrades." With that order, all of the men there removed his mask and helmet. Scott tensed his body, still not sure whether this was some kind of trap or not.  
  
Jean, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. Her eyes widened, and she put her hand over her mouth as she focused on one soldier in particular. It was the soldier who had hesitated before, the one who had looked so familiar to her. She now knew why.  
  
As he removed his mask and helmet, short brown hair was uncovered, along with dark brown eyes. The figure stood tall and proud, weapon at his side. But it was his face that she could not tear her eyes from.  
  
It was Danny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed chapter ten! Don't worry; chapter eleven is on the way. In the meantime, be safe, everyone!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven's here, as promised! Thanks for sticking with me this long... this story should end soon, though. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or its characters in any shape or form. The original characters in this story are mine, and should not be used without permission.  
  
The world is full of poetry. The air is living with its spirit; and the waves dance to the music of its melodies, and sparkle in its brightness. ~Percival  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 12/?  
  
Date completed: June 10, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three teams had retired to the Institute, too worn out to go anywhere else. The X-Men had changed out of their uniforms, but Danny and the others remained in their military gear. The man who had stopped the fight, whose name was Major Alec Walker, had prepared a briefing for all those present, and to answer some questions nagging at many of those present.  
  
After everyone had been seated in the study, the only room big enough to hold everyone, he began.  
  
"For those of you who don't know, my name is Major Alec Walker. I'm the creator of a team called the Silent Gaze. The members of this team are carefully selected individuals who have shown talent in different areas of the military. Our goal is to-"  
  
"Is to capture mutants?" Scott spoke up from the back of the room. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest, brow furrowed.   
  
"No. We only wanted to learn all we can about mutants. Our goal is to help our team prepare for the upcoming battle." He turned to Danny, who sat beside his comrades, across from Jean and her team. "May I introduce Captain Daniel Morris? He's the leader of the Silent Gaze."  
  
Danny stood up and nodded respectfully to Scott, then sat back down, not looking at Jean.  
  
"You speak of a battle... exactly, what battle would that be?" Gambit spoke up from beside Scott.  
  
Walker sighed, then explained. "We have gathered intelligence about a mutant. A very powerful one, intent on destroying our way of life."  
  
"But, what does that have to do with us?" Kurt sat next to Jean, his image inducer off, for the time being.   
  
"The truth is, we would like your help in defeating this mutant. We can't do it alone," Danny told him, gesturing to the rest of his squad.  
  
"It seems that there is a mutant that is about to awaken. One that is older than written history. He is much more powerful than Apocalypse." Charles told the X-Men, while Magneto also shared what he knew.   
  
"This particular mutant goes by the name Llewellyn. If he is awakened, the Earth will be destroyed."  
  
Alec nodded. "So, will you help us?"  
  
After a moment of silence, Jean looked at her team, then back at Danny. "I think that I speak for all of my team when I say yes."  
  
"Scott? What do you think?" Charles asked him gently.   
  
Scott, being the new leader of the Acolytes, also looked at his team for confirmation. "Yeah. We'll help."  
  
"Good. That concludes my briefing. We should all rest a while, and then head out in 4800 hours. We'll need that rest for when the time comes to fight."  
  
Scott and his team left the room, apparently trying to locate some rooms to sleep in. Danny and the Silent Gaze also got up when the Major said "Dismissed!"  
  
Jean caught Danny's arm before he could leave. He looked at her. "Danny... why didn't you tell me about all of this?"   
  
"I would if I could have. Unfortunately, this is a secret operation, and only the most trusted in the military know about this."  
  
Jean looked down. "So... you know I'm a mutant." He nodded, but hugged her.   
  
"That doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is the fact that I love you; no matter what." He kissed her forehead lightly, then walked out of the room.  
  
Jean followed him, then noticed Scott staring at her from across the hall. "So, who's that punk?" He jerked his thumb at the retreating back of Danny.  
  
"My boyfriend." She started to walk past him, but stopped when he put his hand on her arm.   
  
"Jean... no matter what's happened between us, I just want you to know that you can count on me."  
  
"Thanks, Scott..." she said. "But I can take care of myself. I'm not a weak and helpless girl, you know." She started walking after Danny, not noticing the lop-sided, heartfelt grin Scott gave to her retreating back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Another chapter is finished. Please tell me what you think of the story so far! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	13. Chapter 12

You know, I've realized something. This is supposed to focus on Jean and Scott, but I haven't done a single chapter on Scott yet. So, here it is! A chapter devoted entirely to our favorite X-Men leader. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. All other characters are mine and should not be used without permission.   
  
If you don't change your beliefs, your life will be like this forever. Is that good news?  
  
~Robert Anthony  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 13/?  
  
Date completed: June 17, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2:00 AM. The red numbers stared unblinkingly at Scott as he tried to get a few hours of sleep. But as hard as he tried, he kept thinking about Jean. And... Danny. Scott wasn't going to admit to anyone that he was insanely jealous, but it was true.   
  
Scott finally gave up on sleep and got up. He left his room quietly and slipped down the hall, past the rooms and shadows that he had come to know so well. He made his way down to the kitchen, hoping that a midnight snack would calm his nerves.  
  
After searching for a while, he finally found what he had been looking for: a jumbo sized frozen Twix bar hidden in a corner of the freezer. Scott pushed his glasses back onto his nose and closed the freezer door; already anticipating how nice the treat would taste.  
  
Scott loved it when he was all by himself in the Institute. Especially at night. There was something magical about the darkness, the silence. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew that the darkness was not there to harm him.   
  
After sitting down at the kitchen table, he unwrapped the bar and began to eat. Alone in his thoughts, he once again turned to Jean, and the problem he had. He had expected her to get on with her life. He knew that what he had done would hurt her very much. But he couldn't help it. There were times in life where you had to suffer. Scott had had his fair share of it already. And besides, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger, right?   
  
But, still... he felt guilt and anger for hurting Jean. She was the most important thing in the world to him, besides Alex and the other X-Men, and he would rather die than see her in pain.  
  
But, what he hadn't expected is that she would find herself a new guy. She was beautiful and sweet, but Jean had always turned guys away, content to stay with him. And now that he had to work with "Mr. Military," he wasn't sure how this would affect their relationship.  
  
A sound startled Scott from his brooding. To his utter surprise, Danny stood in the doorway. "Hey," Danny greeted him.   
  
"Hey." Scott said back, focusing intently on his ice cream. Danny went over to the freezer and pulled out a gallon of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. After putting a few scoops into a bowl, he came and stood by Scott.   
  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" Without waiting for a reply, he took the seat across from him, also focusing intently on his ice cream. After a few minutes of silence, Scott looked up to find Danny staring intently at him.   
  
"What?" Scott looked down at his shirt, then back up at him. "Do I have ice cream on my face or something?"  
  
"Sorry... I was just thinking that I'd never really introduced myself. I'm Danny Morris." Danny held out his hand in greeting, and reluctantly Scott shook it.  
  
"Scott Summers." Both of them went back to eating their ice cream, still not saying anything. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.   
  
"So... why do you wear those glasses?" Danny was doing his best to make conversation, but the battle lines between the two men had already been drawn.  
  
"My eyes shoot out optic blast beams. The only way I can control them is by wearing these." Scott pointed to the glasses on his face. "But let me ask you a question. Why did you take interest in Jean? Was it because she's a mutant? Was it all a part of your little plan to "learn" about us?"  
  
Danny held his hands up. "Whoa, easy on the accusations. Look, I didn't know Jean was a mutant at the time, okay? But, it doesn't matter. The only thing that's ever mattered to me is her happiness."  
  
Scott stood up. "Well, I don't think she's very happy right now."  
  
"Yeah. That's because you came back." Danny also stood up. Which was bad for him, because at 6'1" he still couldn't match Scott, who was 6'3".   
  
"You don't know a thing about that," Scott accused. "I've known her a lot longer than you have. And I can tell what she's feeling. Trust me. One of us is going to have to go."  
  
"Want to make a bet on it?" Danny smirked. "I think that when the time comes, you'll be out on your sorry butt, complaining about how unfair it is."   
  
Scott turned to leave. "All right, this is kid's stuff. I'm out of here." But before he left, he turned back to Danny. "Just know that there are many things you don't know about her. Subconsciously, you'll never be able to accept her because of her mutation. I don't think she'd be willing to live the rest of her life with someone who would treat her like that. See you later." With that, Scott left the kitchen, the unfinished Twix bar back in the freezer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh! A little rivalry is always good. ^.^ Please tell me how you liked this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Here's chapter thirteen... I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! As always, please e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts. I love hearing what you think. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. All other characters are mine, and should not be used without permission.   
  
A man can stand a lot as long as he can stand himself. He can live without hope, without friends, without books, even without music, as long as he can listen to his own thoughts.  
  
~Axel Munthe  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 14/?  
  
Date completed: June 17, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast was a disaster. Jean had only gotten a few hours of sleep on account of her nightmares, Scott and Danny were staring daggers at each other, and the members of the Silent Gaze were looking at Xavier and the others like they weren't even human. //Why do we have to work with mutants?// //Can't we just handle this on our own?// These were just some of the thoughts radiating from the Silent Gaze. Jean rubbed her temples, wishing she could block them out.   
  
She suddenly felt Scott grab her hand gently, as he was sitting right next to her. He squeezed gently, support flowing from him. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine... bad night." He nodded and squeezed her hand once more, then went back to eating his breakfast.   
  
Jean rubbed her temples again, remembering what had happened the previous night. She had gotten to sleep okay, but then her nightmares had started. But these were different. In her dreams she had seen a machine. Armies of monsters were hurrying to finish it, while a tall, very handsome man stood by, observing.   
  
"Kazahiko," she heard a voice say. The handsome man looked up at the sound. //So... his name's Kazahiko,// Jean thought in her mind.  
  
"Yes, master..." Kazahiko bowed before another man whom had stepped out of the shadows. Even in her sleep, Jean gasped. The man who had just appeared oozed power. She instantly felt afraid.  
  
"Is the machine almost complete?" She heard the powerful one ask him.   
  
"Almost, master. It will be done in time for the One."   
  
"Excellent," he said. Then, he disappeared back into the shadows, while Kazahiko went back to watching the machine take shape.  
  
Jean woke up then, gasping for air. She instinctively knew that this was not just some dream. That was a vision. Something that had already happened, or will come to be. And that scared her.   
  
She got up and opened her door, walking down the hall towards Scott's room. She knew that this was something she would never be able to discuss with Danny. He would never be able to really understand. But Scott would. Even if she was angry with him, she could never hate him. In a way, she understood why he did what he did. If she were given a chance to see the world, to find out who she really was, she would take it.   
  
Jean stood in front of the door, looking down at the light that shone out from under it. Would he still talk to her? She had been so nasty to him. She took a deep breath and knocked quietly. Almost immediately, the door opened.   
  
Scott was expecting Danny, come to issue him another challenge. But instead, he found Jean. He looked her over once. She was beautiful, even in her sleeping pants and tank top. "Jean...?" He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...And so, I think this dream is a vision." Jean sat on Scott's bed, her legs curled under her. Scott sat beside her, leaning back against the pillows. "I just don't know... I mean, who's the One?"  
  
"Obviously, it's someone very important that this... Kazahiko person wants." Scott sighed and took her hand gently. "I promise you, though... we'll figure it out."  
  
Jean smiled at him. "Thanks, Scott... for everything." She swallowed. "I mean it. I've been so angry this past year. I was finally starting to move on... I was happy." She stopped. "Or, at least, I thought I was. And then when you came back... I..." Scott nodded.  
  
"It's okay, Jean. You don't have to say anything." They just sat there, together, both of them finally at peace with themselves.  
  
"Good morning, Major." Jean started. She hadn't realized that she was zoning out. She looked up to see Major Walker standing in the doorway.   
  
"Good morning, Professor. May I?" Charles nodded, and Walker took a seat with his men. Scott didn't like how the table looked. The Major and the Silent Gaze were on one side of the table, and Xavier and the others were on the other side. He knew that if they didn't work together, they would never be able to stop Llewellyn. Scott brooded over this idea for the rest of breakfast, wracking his brain for ways to bring the three teams closer. Right after the dishes were being cleared away, a thought just popped into his head.  
  
Scott had an idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I promise this story is going to end soon. I never thought it would be this long. But, please tell me what you think so far! I love hearing from you guys. So, please review. Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	15. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I hope that things are going well for you guys. Here it is: Chapter 14! I'm sorry that this took so long! I also want to say thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm really grateful for all of your support. Okay, on to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. All original characters are mine.  
  
"Never hesitate to tell someone you love them for only God knows what tomorrow will bring." ~Unknown  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 15/?  
  
Date completed: June 29, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean and Scott were on their way to the final briefing. The mission was set to leave in a couple of hours. Everyone was nervous. Earlier that morning, Jean had seen Rogue yell at Kitty over some water she had spilled on Rogue's shirt. Something big was about to happen.   
  
Both arrived at the door to the study at the same time. Danny was already there, waiting for Jean. She knew that he didn't like how she spent so much time with Scott, now. But he was wise enough not to say anything, and she was grateful for that.  
  
Danny took her hand and led her into the study, Scott close behind them. When everyone else had arrived, Major Walker began.  
  
"Good morning, everyone. I hope all of you got your rest; you'll need every ounce of strength once we get started. We have learnt some more information." He didn't say who the source was, but everyone could figure it out. Jean.   
  
The nightmares kept plaguing her, and wouldn't let up. Earlier that morning, she had had another one; this time, it was in more detail. She sighed as she remembered it:  
  
Jean had found herself standing in a clearing, with many trees around her. Ahead, there looked to be an ancient tomb. Gazing around her, Jean saw that there was absolutely no other life around her. She walked up to the tomb and pressed on the stone slabs, hoping that one of them would contain a secret catch or latch.   
  
Without warning, the tomb opened, its stone door moving with incredible speed. Jean gasped and stood back for a second, afraid that some thing... or someone, would pop out and grab her.   
  
When nothing happened, she ventured inside. An endless maze of corridors presented themselves to her. Jean chose a random one and began walking; keeping her eyes ahead of her in case something tried to ambush her.  
  
After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Jean found herself in a large cavern. She recognized it from her previous dream. It was the place where she had seen Kazahiko. She craned her neck around, looking for him. Her eyes eventually found him. He was standing in front of the giant machine she had seen in her other vision. But another person stood next to him. One that was all too familiar.   
  
She walked closer, and hid. Jean watched the two figures with unsurpassed clarity.  
  
"You are the One, the one we have been waiting for since... before the dawn of time," she heard Kazahiko say to the other figure. "With this machine, you will be able to alter the future, change the past. Anything you desire will be yours. You will rule the world, if you so desire."   
  
The other figure stood there for a minute, taking it all in. Then, with just a quick nod, Jean's dreams were shattered. "All right." That two-letter sentence condemned her. Now she could see who it was. Who Kazahiko had been waiting for. It was Scott.  
  
Jean screamed, and the entire mansion woke up to her sobbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After shaking her head a few times, Jean was free of her dream. She was safe, back in the study, waiting for Alec to continue. Danny squeezed her hand gently and gave her a soft smile. She tried to smile back, but her eyes kept reverting back to Scott.   
  
He had taken his usual place at the back, arms folded across his chest, a scowl written on his face at the sight of Danny and Jean together.   
  
Jean had done her best to try and convince Scott not to go. She even got the Professor in on it, saying that he would be "a danger to the mission."   
  
But Scott was always the stubborn one, and had refused to listen to them. He understood their worries, but nothing would change the fact that he had thought up the plan, and would see it through. "I'm going," was all he said.  
  
"We know that the Llewellyn's hideout is in the Amazon rainforest. It's a perfect place to hide; much of it is unknown. You will be put in teams of two and will scout out the area marked on this map." He pointed to the mentioned area on a map hanging up on a bookshelf.   
  
"Lately, I have noticed how none of you get along with each other. The humans don't trust the mutants, and vice versa." The Major gave all of them a condescending look. "Luckily for you, Scott Summers has come up with the idea to pair you off into teams of two: one human, one mutant."  
  
The groans and complaints that filled the room had the Professor grinding his teeth in frustration.  
  
"SETTLE DOWN!" There was complete silence in the room. All of the members of the X-Men stared, shocked, at Kitty. Kitty was a person who had never once raised her voice to anyone; yet here she was, anger in her voice and mind. "Can we PLEASE get back to business?"  
  
"Excuse me, Major," one of the guys from Danny's group stood up. "I hate to question you, but why go that far? Why do mutants want to help us?"  
  
"Because, in the end, it won't matter who's a mutant and who's a human. ANYONE who doesn't agree with what Llewellyn is doing is going to wind up dead." Jean spoke up, also angry. "We don't get a free ride just because we're mutants." Danny and Scott nodded in agreement. She was glad to have both of them supporting her.  
  
Alec Walker also nodded. "I agree. That is why we must all come together as a team; which is why I am splitting you up." He took out a piece of paper and started to read off the teams. "Shadowcat and McGrath, Nightcrawler and Ryan.." Jean tuned out until she heard her own name being called. "Jean Grey and Martinez." She looked around for him and saw the guy who had questioned the Major earlier squirming in his seat. So, that was him.   
  
"And last, we have Cyclops and Morris." Jean had to stifle a laugh at that one. Danny and Scott, working together? She knew that Danny wasn't very happy by the way his body tensed and the look he sent Scott over her head.  
  
"Does anyone have questions?" The Professor looked around at all of them, total silence filling the room.   
  
"All right, let's move out!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Just wish I would go away? ^.^; Please tell me your thoughts and any suggestions you may have! Just send me a review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com. Thanks a bunch! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	16. Chapter 15

Hello, everyone! What's up? Here's a brand, spanking new chapter. This is probably going to be the last time I update for a while, because I'm going on vacation tomorrow... and probably won't be back for at least a week. So until then, please enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. All original characters are mine.   
  
"Hope is the most exciting thing in life and if you honestly believe that love is out there, it will come. And even if it doesn't come straight away there is still that chance all through your life that it will." ~Josh Hartnett  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 16/?  
  
Date completed: June 30, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was finally here. They were on their way, to save the world from yet another unspeakable horror. Jean closed her eyes and tried to sleep, knowing that her wan strength wouldn't help much when they actually found Llewellyn. But, once she did sleep, there were always the nightmares to look forward to.  
  
She felt grateful to the Professor for making them take the X Jet. If Jean had to have been on the same plane as Scott and Danny, she would have probably gone insane. Luckily, they weren't on the same flight, either, so their chances of killing each other had been greatly reduced. She sighed. Why did they hate each other so much?  
  
Another thought popped into her mind. What if they failed? What if they couldn't stop Llewellyn in time? She recalled the conversation she had with Bobby before they left. He had been angry at not being invited along. All of the Junior X-Men were angry with that. But Jean knew that if they failed, there would be no way normal people could stop the catastrophic events that would follow.  
  
So she told Bobby that he and the other X-Men were needed back at the mansion, or Headquarters, as Major Walker called it. The Professor and Magneto had agreed to stay behind, in case something did happen. "If we fail, you're the only chance we have at winning," she had told Bobby right before she boarded the jet. "Can I count on you to keep everyone safe for me?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Bobby nodded. Then he hugged her, quickly, and retreated back into the study.  
  
Jean rubbed her temples and tried to concentrate on the mission. It would be tough. But she was sure they could stop Llewellyn from rising.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does everyone have their communicators?" Walker was pacing around from group to group, making sure everything was secure. They had landed in a tiny clearing in the Amazon rainforest, and now all of the teams were being issued communicators, weapons, and tracking devices.   
  
Rogue walked over to where Jean was standing with her partner, Sergeant James Martinez. "Good luck," she whispered into Jean's ear before hugging her. Jean returned the hug and nodded.   
  
She looked over to where Danny and Scott were standing. Both of them kept shooting glances over at each other, wariness filling every ounce of their being.  
  
*Good luck, you too,* Jean sent both of them the thought. Danny smiled at her, and Scott waved before they turned and walked into the jungle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both men walked side by side, not saying anything. There were many things Scott wanted to ask Danny, like "Why Jean? Why not some other girl?" but kept quiet. The air was still. As they hacked their way through the forest, Danny noticed that the area was totally devoid of life. Even high up in the trees, where you would expect animal calls and rustles.   
  
"I don't like this," he muttered to himself. Scott heard him, though, and was amazed that he actually agreed with the guy. For once.  
  
"Yeah," he said back. "It's too quiet."   
  
"Team 0013, anything to report?" A broken, static voice made its way through their communicators. Danny was quick to respond.   
  
"Nothing yet. But we're keeping our eyes out."  
  
"Roger. Over and out."  
  
They walked in silence for a few more minutes, the tension in the air heavy and thick. Finally, Danny looked over at Scott and said quietly, "I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I'm sorry."  
  
Scott laughed, a small, cold sound. "Yeah. I'm sure you are. I'm sure that you're too honorable to leave things unpatched, aren't you?"  
  
Danny stopped short and took a deep breath. "Jean thought you were dead. It hurt her so much. And it hurt me, knowing that there was nothing I could do for her."   
  
"Yeah, now you're really breaking my heart."  
  
"She was just trying to get on with her life! I'm sorry to break it to you, Summers, but people change. Things change. So, don't go blaming me for the fact that life went on while you were away."  
  
"Don't make it sound like you know something about me!" Scott shouted, heedless of the people who might hear him. "I love Jean! I love her with every ounce of my being! There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about her."   
  
Danny looked at him. "But you couldn't even tell the woman you claim to love so much that you were alive?"  
  
Scott shoved Danny, then, his temper getting the better of him. "Don't talk about something you know nothing about." He walked past Danny, taking the lead. "So, don't act like you know anything about me."  
  
"Well, I know a lot more now, don't I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things were not going well for Jean. Martinez didn't want to cooperate with her, so they just walked along in complete silence. Every once in a while, her thoughts would drift to Scott and Danny. It was a selfish thing to think about, but Jean wondered what she was going to do about them. She knew that both of them loved her. And she cared deeply for both of them. It was hard, and a familiar pain beat at her heart when the thought of hurting one of them entered her mind.  
  
She couldn't string both of them along. It wasn't fair to either of them. Both deserved much better.  
  
Jean blinked a few times, the tears pricking at her eyes receding. She concentrated on the trail, trying to pick out something... anything.  
  
A sudden sense of deja vu swept over her as they moved along. Her eyes reverted to the trees around them, noticing the same emptiness and lifelessness they seemed to hold. She felt Martinez stop beside her. "Look there."  
  
Jean's head snapped up as he said that, looking at the clearing ahead of them. Just ahead was the tomb; its stone surface looking exactly the same as it had in her dream.   
  
"Oh, my God," she whispered, a sense of dread filling her. She prayed to her feet to stop, even as they moved forward, almost of their own accord. When they reached the clearing, Jean held out her hand and touched the stone slab, its coolness almost soothing to her heated body.  
  
"Team 0021 to base." Martinez spoke into his communicator, his eyes never leaving the tomb. "We've found the target. Relaying coordinates now."  
  
Jean wasn't listening, panic filling her. She knew that death was in that cavern. "Sending backup," the static voice said back to Martinez. "Hold your position until then. Over."  
  
"Roger that. Over and out," Martinez replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All teams! All teams! 0021 have sighted the target area." The voice that boomed over the communicator startled both Danny and Scott. Each had been lost in his own thoughts. "The coordinates are five degrees south, ten degrees west. All teams report to target area and wait for further instructions."  
  
Danny pressed a button on his communicator, and a holographic map popped up, outlying the coordinates relayed to them and their present location. "We're close," he said to Scott. "We should be there in about half an hour, if we hurry."  
  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Scott took off running, heedless of the trees scratching at him. Danny sighed.  
  
"That damn fool and his stupidity is going to get himself killed." After one last look around, he started to follow Scott, a strange sense of fear slowly seeping into his soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoo! Long chapter, this time. This story should start wrapping up soon... so don't worry if you think it's too long. ^.^; As always, please leave me a review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com. I really appreciate your feedback. I'll see you all when I get back! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	17. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! How are you? I just got back from vacation on Tuesday. So, I've been waiting desperately to write another chapter, since I wasn't able to get access to a computer. I hope that all of you have had a safe week and a half. And on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. All original characters are mine, and should not be used without permission.  
  
"Hold fast to dreams, for If dreams die, life is a broken-winged bird that cannot fly." ~Unknown  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 17/?  
  
Date completed: July 13, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean paced nervously around the clearing, not looking at the tomb looming off to her right. Scott had always joked about this habit of hers: "If you're not careful, Jean, the carpets in the mansion will be permanently stuck to the floor!" She sighed and started her circle again. //Scott... where are you?//  
  
Martinez was watching her nervously, his own nervous habit revealed. He was absentmindedly cracking his knuckles and fingers; the noise was deafening.  
  
"Do you think everyone else has abandoned us?" He asked Jean quietly, gazing at the tomb. "I mean, if this is the real stuff, a bunch of the guys are bound to get scared."  
  
"I thought you and the other members of the Silent Gaze are the best the military has to offer. Don't tell me you get spooked at a little hocus pocus like this." Jean mocked him gently, smiling to let him know she was kidding. He grinned back, and nodded.  
  
"We are. But that doesn't mean that we aren't afraid of some things." Jean nodded in understanding. That was nature. Being afraid of something you don't understand is totally normal. She was finally beginning to understand why some of the members in Danny's team feel the way they do. A comfortable silence fell on the clearing, both of them finally at ease with each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He is coming." Kazahiko bowed low and nodded. "The girl also signals his arrival." Kazahiko nodded again.  
  
"What would you like me to do, Master? If you wish for me to kill her, then consider the deed done. She is defenseless."   
  
"No..." The deep voice said, pensively. "Let her live... for a time. She may prove useful to us."  
  
"Understood."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Martinez stood suddenly. Jean was already on alert. Someone was close. "Stay behind me." She told him, getting into a defensive stance. Using her mind, she tried to "sniff out" who was nearby, but was having no luck.   
  
He pulled out his Silent Gaze stun gun and cocked it. Again, the noise he was making was deafening. With his finger on the trigger, he felt a little more at ease.  
  
Leaves crackled in the forest around them. The footsteps were getting closer. In a silent motion, Martinez nodded to Jean. They both stood ready.  
  
Both of them turned around at the same time, looking at the side of the clearing directly opposite the tomb. Martinez aimed and fired his gun, while Jean got ready to mind-blast the intruder.  
  
"Hey, hey! Take it easy; it's just us." Jean put her hand over her heart as Scott and Danny stepped into the clearing. "Easy on that trigger finger," Scott scolded Martinez gently.  
  
"God! You two... you two scared us half to death! We thought you were Kazahiko!" Jean put her hands on her hips and glared at both of them.   
  
"Sorry," Scott apologized. "We would have told you that we were on our way, but our communicator got screwed up in that dense brush we happen to call a forest."   
  
Jean looked at both of them warily. "You two actually worked together? Without killing each other, first?"  
  
Danny nodded, his face serious. "It's part of the job, Jean. You work with whoever is assigned to you, even if you don't like them." Scott nodded in agreement; remembering all of the times he and the other X-Men had had to work with the Brotherhood.   
  
"But, there's something about you two. Both of you are different, somehow." An idea suddenly sprang to her mind. They'd probably had a shouting match while scouting. Which was good. Both of them had finally gotten the chance to say what they really felt each other. She felt a quiet bond of admiration between the two men.  
  
"So... this is the tomb, huh?" Scott walked towards it. "I thought it would be... bigger." Jean smiled. The rock it had been carved into was massive, but leave it to Scott to crack a bad joke.  
  
"Yeah... we've been staked out here for quite a while. Nothing weird has happened. Yet."  
  
Scott reached out to touch the rock, his fingers tracing gently over the carvings made there. Jean went to stand beside him, telling him what had been happening. Danny felt a flash of jealousy. She was supposed to be doing that with him, not Scott.   
  
Danny walked up to the tomb as well, staring at it. "Have you figured out a way to get in?" Both Jean and Martinez shook their heads.   
  
"No, sir. We haven't tried. We thought it was in our best interests to wait for backup."  
  
"I agree. Good job, Lieutenant." Martinez beamed at the praise Danny gave him. "Now, let's see what we can do with this..." Danny muttered to himself and touched the surface of the rock.   
  
It was smooth. And warm. Definitely not what he had expected. The tomb looked like it was carved out of a very rough type of rock, and would definitely be cool.   
  
Something ran through him when his fingertips grazed the writing. Something that touched his very soul. He felt compelled to speak something, anything. "Bartuc et altra waffmir. Bartuc et altra pleglu."   
  
Jean looked at him in alarm. That was definitely something that should not be happening. "Danny? Danny, what are you doing?"  
  
"Trewai juro poquan luad. Iil qual odle ofa nag." Danny ignored her. He wanted to say the next phrase, even if he couldn't understand what he was saying. "Attu li! Attu li! ATTU LI!"  
  
With that final phrase, a rumbling shook the little clearing, throwing all but Danny to the ground. A crack appeared in the stone, then another one, until even Danny had to take notice of what was happening. "What the hell-" The stone exploded. Scott crawled over the Jean, covering her body with his.   
  
"Scott! What's happening?" Jean cried out in fear, looking up at Danny. Scott was taking most of the flying debris that passed over their heads, protecting Jean as best as he could. A large piece came flying at him, knocking off his visor and hitting him in the face. He turned away, his eyes shut tightly, cradling Jean to him with all his strength.  
  
After what seemed like forever, but was only about fifteen seconds, the rumbling stopped. The debris stopped flying, but the air around them was clouded with a thick dust. Jean coughed and flexed her arms and legs, checking to see if she had broken anything. Luckily, she hadn't. "Scott!" He was lying a few inches from her, blood running from a gash in his forehead.   
  
"Jean... you... okay?" He whispered to her, groaning at the pain running through his body. She found his visor buried at the bottom of a small pile of rubble. Thankfully, it wasn't broken. She quickly cleaned it off and put it over his eyes.   
  
"Oh, my god, Scott! You're bleeding!" He sat up slowly, as Jean applied quickly unzipped her uniform. She tore off a piece of the shirt she was wearing underneath and wrapped it around his head. "That should do, for now. But, Scott, we have to get you to a hospital!"  
  
"No... I'll be... fine," he managed to gasp out. "Where's Morris and Martinez?" A quick look around discovered Martinez' fate. A hand stuck out of a pile of boulders, his rifle beside it on the ground. Danny was still standing where he had been when the rumblings started. He appeared to be unhurt.  
  
"My god... what was that?" He whispered to himself over and over, trying to figure out what had happened. A large opening now stood at the place where the stone had; Danny stood paralyzed beside it.   
  
"Danny..." Jean said softly. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know! I... those words... all of a sudden, I wanted to say them!" He started hyperventilating, sinking down to the ground slowly.   
  
"Where did they come from? Jean reached out to rub his back gently, but he shied away.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW! I just... I knew what was going to happen." His eyes filled with tears. "And I wanted it to happen."  
  
Scott stood on wobbly legs. Miraculously, the only serious injury was to his head. "You wanted it to happen?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tears spilled over onto his cheeks. "Forgive me, Scott... I wanted... I wanted to hurt you. I wanted..." he whispered this last part, "I wanted to kill you." Jean gasped.  
  
"Excellent!" All three of them looked over to where the voice had come from. "Exactly what I would expect from the One." Jean froze. That voice... no, it couldn't be! From the opening, a man appeared. He was tall. Short, black hair framed piercing blue eyes and a strong face. He wore all black, right down to his boots. The only real color he had was the silver Japanese style sword his carried at his waist. Jean would consider him handsome, but his features spoke of cruelty.   
  
"Who... who are you?" Danny asked in a shaky tone, trying to resist the impulse to run away. Scott and Jean stood together, watching him warily.   
  
"I believe that your companions already know of me." His hypnotic voice was a nice one; a sound Danny couldn't get enough of.   
  
"Kazahiko..." Jean whispered and instinctively placed herself in front of Scott. Kazahiko looked at the pair and laughed.  
  
"Stupid girl. You seek to protect that being, even though I could kill you in an instant. Unfortunately, it is not you or that one I am after." Kazahiko turned to look down at Danny, a smirk on his face. "I have come for you, Daniel Sartor Morris. You are the Chosen One, the very being we have been waiting for."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all of my readers- I hope the story is what you've expected so far! I'll update very soon! If you have any thoughts on this story or any of my others- please submit a review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with "Two sides of the same coin" in the subject line. See you all next time! Peace!  
  
Love always,   
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	18. Chapter 17

Hey, everyone! How are you all doing? Pretty good, I hope. ^.^ Okay, I'm really sorry for the time it took to write this chapter. But, now I'm back! So, as always, please review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts. (Does anyone ever read this part? ^.^;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or its characters in any way. All original characters are mine, and should not be used without permission.   
  
It is better to light one candle in the present than curse the darkness of the past. ~Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1884-1962)  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 18/?  
  
Date completed: July 23, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was complete silence in the clearing. All three of them stared at Kazahiko, shocked. Kazahiko extended his hand to Danny, helping him up from the kneeling position he had been in. "Please come with me, Daniel. We have much to discuss." Jean and Scott were quick to come to his defense.  
  
"Sorry, but he's not going anywhere with you." Scott put his hand up to his visor, ready to fire a blast if Kazahiko so much as blinked.   
  
Kazahiko smirked again, and waved his hand at Scott. Scott felt an invisible force push against him, knocking him back onto the ground. "I will not be bothered with mere beings like you. Now, please, Daniel, come with me."  
  
Danny turned to look at Jean, desperation written on his face. "Jean, what do I do? I... I can't leave you."  
  
"Then she may accompany you, if that is what you wish. We have much to discuss." Kazahiko turned and started walking back into the opening, Danny and Jean being pulled along behind him by the same force that had knocked Scott down. As soon as the threesome had made it through the hole in the rock, it began to close up.  
  
Scott got up as quickly as he could and ran towards the opening, heedless of the pain shooting through his body. "Jean!" He cried as the rock closed itself. He tried to run through it at the last second, but an invisible barrier held him at bay.   
  
"SCOTT!" Jean shouted his name as she turned back to look at him, terror filling her face. Then the rock closed seamlessly, dividing them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you heard anything?" Major Walker was pacing around the base camp, waiting for his scout team to radio in with their report.   
  
"Is there any news?" Kitty walked up to the Major, Kurt in tow.   
  
"If I had heard anything, I would have told you by now!" The Major instantly regretted the harsh words as both of their faces fell. "I'm sorry, Shadowcat. It's been a hard day for all of us."  
  
"Sir, are you there?" The crackling voice on the communicator brought near pandemonium in the camp.   
  
"I'm here! What do you have?"   
  
"Well, sir, we went to the specified coordinates, but there was nothing there. Apparently, the tomb has just... disappeared."  
  
Kurt and Kitty looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Disappeared?" Kurt whispered softly. "But, how can that be?"  
  
"How can that be?!" Alec barked into the communicator. "I don't see how a ten thousand-pound boulder can just get up and disappear."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but that's what we've found. If we find out more, we'll contact you immediately. Over and out."  
  
"Damn!" Kitty and Kurt backed off, going back to where Rogue was waiting.   
  
"Well?" Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. "From the look on your faces, it can't be good."   
  
"It's not. Scott's team and Jean's team were the only ones to reach the tomb. And we just heard over the communicator Major Walker has that the tomb just disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared?" Kurt nodded.  
  
"So, that means that Scott and Jean are out there, alone! What are we going to do?" Kurt asked her, defeat in his face.  
  
"I don't know... but we can't give up. Scott and Jean are strong. They'll make it." Rogue looked towards the jungle surrounding them, eyes clouded over with worry.  
  
"I sure hope you're right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let go of me! Where are you taking me?! Scott! Scott, help me!" As Kazahiko made his way deep into the tomb, it turned out to not be a tomb at all. It was really a corridor made out of solid rock, leading farther and farther into the Earth. Danny walked quietly, but Jean wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
*Scream all you like. No one will hear you.* Kazahiko told her on a mental path. *Your beloved Scott is not strong enough to get through the barrier I've erected. Please struggle, if it will make you feel better.*  
  
"You bastard!" Jean glared at the back of his head, determined to find a way to escape. No matter what.  
  
The corridor they were traveling in seemed to go on forever. Both Danny and Jean were starting to feel a little weak from the strength they were using to fight Kazahiko. Finally, the trail led into a huge underground chamber.   
  
Jean could only stare in awe. It was beautiful. It reminded her of the caverns at Carlsbad. Stalactites and Stalagmites grew everywhere, and water dripped into pools. It was very peaceful.   
  
In the middle of this underground cavern stood a machine. It was a monstrosity, looming far above them. It was made of steel, with a seat in the middle. It looked like the quintessential time machine. Directly across from the seat hung a large crystal. It was made from both quartz and obsidian, having a startling effect on anyone who saw it.  
  
"Stay here." Kazahiko finally stopped walking, releasing his two prisoners from the force that held him. But as soon as he did, another force captured Jean again. This one was more powerful, and more familiar. This was the energy of the one Kazahiko called "Master".   
  
Danny could only stare in fear at the scene unfolding before him. Directly to the left of the machine was a case of stairs. Soft footsteps made their way down the stairs. Even though the cave was well lit, Danny could not see the person descending them.  
  
Kazahiko bowed low, as the footsteps grew closer. "Master. I have brought the two as you wished."  
  
"Perfect, Kazahiko." The footsteps stopped right in front of Danny. He could see a black robe covering a very tall man. The man reached out with his arm, and he could see that the skin was tanned and the muscles strong. The hand was pointing at Jean. "Please, be seated." Jean was forced to sit right where she had stopped, in front of the entrance to the cavern.   
  
The man turned back to Danny. "Welcome, Daniel Morris. We have been waiting for you. We have waited millennia for the right person to be born. You are the Chosen One, the one who will give me freedom." The hand reached up and pulled back the hood covering the man's face. "My name is Llwewllyn."   
  
Jean observed this quietly. She noticed a relationship between Llewellyn and Kazahiko. Both of them had very similar bone structures. They looked like twins, except that Kazahiko had the palest skin, eyes the color of obsidian, and hair the black of night. While Llewellyn had very tan skin, the bluest eyes Jean had ever seen, and golden hair. But both men were tall and muscular, and power oozed from each of their pores.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Danny's brown eyes were filled with worry. "What do you want with Jean?"  
  
Llewellyn smiled and patted his arm. "I will explain this in time. But first, let me show you this." He pointed to the machine sitting in the middle of the room. "This is my Destiny Changing machine."   
  
"It's... impressive." Danny told him in an emotionless voice. "But what does all of this have to do with me?"  
  
"You see, I have built this machine for one simple reason- to change the world." Llewellyn smiled again, hauntingly. "It was my greatest achievement. I was considered the best architect in our village."   
  
"Your village?" Danny turned and looked at him, confused.  
  
"Yes. Before all of this rainforest was here, this place was perfect for occupation. Kazahiko and I were the leaders of a small village that was located near this cave. We lived in harmony with the Earth, Water, and Sky. Crops grew in abundance, and everyone was happy. We became lazy, selfish. Soon, the crops started to die, and people began to starve. Out of desperation, I underwent a journey of the mind, begging the Higher Power we believed in for forgiveness. It answered, and this machine came to me in a dream."  
  
Llewellyn shook his head, memories coming back too quickly. "I built this as quickly as I could, joy filling me. Our village would be saved! However, it was not to be. For when I completed it and tried to use it, all it did was cause us more destruction. For this machine was not for me to use. And because of my stupidity, everyone in the village died. Except for Kazahiko and I. Somehow, we survived. Maybe it was our vengeance letting us live. Perhaps the Higher Power saw the future. But we have been waiting here for thousands of years, forgotten by time. We have been waiting for the one person who can use it. You."  
  
"Me?" Danny looked shocked. "I'm sorry to tell you, but there's nothing special about me."  
  
"There is, Daniel. You have great power within you, power that is now just beginning to awaken. You had a small glimpse of it back outside, with the earthquake. You made it. You willed it to happen, and the Earth bent to your will."   
  
Jean could only stare in shock at what Llewellyn was saying. Kazahiko stood next to Llewellyn, a bitter smile grazing his face.  
  
He continued, "You have known all of your life that you were different. You have never fit in, always a misfit. It has been the same for us. Together, we can mold the world to our liking. Together, we can truly achieve peace. But, it will not be easy. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. You will never find one without the other. Each is a light to the other's shadow. But, with my Destiny Changing machine, we can wipe out the entire Earth. And we will start civilization over again. One where there is no hate or bloody wars. No famine. No suffering. We can make all of your dreams come true."  
  
During this time, Danny had gone from fear to sorrow to understanding. What Llewellyn was saying was true. He HAD felt like a misfit for his entire life. And now he had been given the chance to make things right. Jean saw all of these emotions pass across his face and knew that she was losing him. "Danny! Please don't do this! It's a trap!" She yelled at him, trying to convince him to reject what Llewellyn was saying. She was ignored.  
  
"All you have to do is take my hand." Llewellyn extended his hand to Danny, hope filling his face. Danny took a deep breath, and reached out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was this chapter? Was it good or bad? Please let me know, so I can modify! Either review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts. I'll see you all real soon! Chapter 18's coming up! 


	19. Chapter 18

Hi, everyone! What's up? Nothing much around here... just in total pain from the nasty fall I took on my bike yesterday. ^.^; It really hurt. Anyway, here's chapter 18 for you all to enjoy in its deliciousness. o.O; Please review or send me an e-mail at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts. They're always appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters. So, please don't sue me.  
  
We gain freedom when we have paid the full price for our right to live. ~Sir Rabindranath "Tagore" Thakur (1861-1941)  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 19/?  
  
Date completed: July 26, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With that one simple gesture, Jean knew that things would never be the same again. She watched in horror as Danny took the hand Llewellyn offered to him. She moved to do something- stop him, destroy the machine, anything, but the bonds holding her were too strong for her to break.   
  
"Come, my brother," Llewellyn led Danny to the Destiny Changing machine. "There is much to discover about your powers. Even I do not know the extent of them."  
  
"What do I do?" Danny sat down in the machine, trained eyes looking over the many components.   
  
"It is simple. Once you have made a blood pact with the machine, it will work. But it will only work until the blood runs dry. Then... well, we will see what happens." Danny nodded in understanding. Llwewllyn pulled a small blade from underneath his robes. "Please give me your hand." He slashed a small wound into Danny's palm, then placed it on the crystal.  
  
"Please, do not move. If you do, you will most certainly die." Kazahiko warned as the crystal began to glow.   
  
Jean started struggling against her bonds. There had to be a way to save Danny! Kazahiko turned and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently. "Do not interrupt him. This is a choice he alone must make."   
  
As the crystal continued to glow, Danny felt a strange sensation go through his body. It was... incredible. Everything you've ever experienced: happiness, pain, grief, love were flowing through him. Llewellyn grew more excited as the glow intensified. "Yes! It is accepting the blood!"   
  
The feelings were exciting. Power surged through Danny as he and the crystal accepted each other. Suddenly, the glowing stopped. He heard the low hum of the machine as it started up.   
  
"Now, anything you want is yours. Power, glory, wealth... nothing is impossible." Danny looked up into the three faces surrounding him- Llewellyn and Kazahiko's faces were shining with joy. Jean's was filled with terror. "We are at your command."  
  
Other worlds flashed before Danny's eyes. He saw the past, the future, and the present. All of it was his to dictate! His soul grew black with every passing vision; greed overcoming the good spirit that was within.   
  
*Yes,* the crystal whispered to him. *Feel what you are capable of. You are more powerful than anything the world has ever imagined.* As these thoughts entered his head, he watched the obsidian crystal start to overcome the white.   
  
With every passing thought, worlds were destroyed, people were forgotten, and the dark side overcame the light. "Yes!" Danny roared, no longer the man he once was. The spirit of the black crystal was slowly taking over his body. "I am absolute power! Revenge for our people is at hand!"  
  
Feeling the bonds on her loosen for a fraction of a second, Jean stood up and ran towards the machine. "NO! Danny! Don't do this!" With her telepathy, she tried to get through to his mind.   
  
"Foolish woman." Danny stepped down from the machine, adrenaline coursing through every cell of his body. "You think to stop me?!" He hit her then, and she went sprawling across the floor.   
  
*Kill her,* the crystal instructed him. *She is the only thing holding you back. Once we are rid of her, you can truly learn your full powers.*  
  
"Danny... please don't do this..." Jean sat up slowly, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. "If you do, the world we know will no longer exist. Remember your friends, your family! Would they want you to be like this?!"  
  
"Jean..." The strangled voice that came from Danny's body was weak. The spirit of the black crystal was about to win. "Jean... no!"   
  
Suddenly, Danny fell to his knees, clutching his head. *No! I will not be denied!* The spirit launched mental attacks at him in hope that he would just give up.   
  
"Danny... I believe in you. We can do this together." Jean walked over to his writhing figure and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm with you."  
  
Danny's soul and Jean's comforting strength slowly began to push back the evil spirit. It tried to fight back, but knew that there was only one thing that could stop it. Love. Danny's soul was filled with it, and started to weaken the spirit.   
  
Llewellyn turned and watched the crystal. The black crystal was slowly being pushed back by the white, and he knew that the white crystal would overcome the black.  
  
With one final gasp, the spirit took possession of Danny's body once more. "If I must die, then you shall, as well!!" A voice sounding like his but not at the same time burst from his mouth. Then, with one last combined effort, Jean and Danny pushed back the evil presence.  
  
Danny fell face-first onto the ground, shaking. He was in control again- the spirit was gone. He turned his head and looked at the crystal and was proven correct. A gleaming white quartz shined back at him.  
  
"Danny...? Are you okay?" Jean sat down beside him and cradled his head in her arms.   
  
"Yeah... I'll survive." He smiled quickly at her before getting up slowly, leaning on her for support. "What did that... thing mean? If it must die, then so shall we?"  
  
"I don't know..." Jean sighed.  
  
Without warning, the ground began to shake. Rumblings echoed throughout the chamber, and rocks began to fall all around them. One landed on the Destiny Changing machine, and it broke apart. Bits and pieces flew past the couple, along with several tiny bits of the crystal. Jean jumped up and started to run towards the exit, calling back to Danny: "We have to get out of here!" He followed, but put a hand on her shoulder when she started to run through.   
  
"Jean. I... I can't go with you." She turned around and stared at him.   
  
"...What...?"   
  
He shook his head. "Remember the pact. It won't stop until the blood runs dry. I... I'm not going to make it."  
  
"No... no! You are! You're going to come with me and everything will be okay!" Tears filled her eyes. "I'm not leaving without you." She looked down and whispered softly, "I love you. I can't lose you."  
  
Danny pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair gently. "No, you don't love me. Not in the way I want you to." She looked up at him, tears streaming unchecked down her face.  
  
He smiled sadly, tears filling his own eyes. "I've reopened the entrance. Scott is waiting for you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. "Be happy with him." Then he gave her a gentle push towards the exit.   
  
The last image she had of him was Kazahiko and Llewellyn standing in the middle of the cave, him running towards them. Then boulders blocked her vision, and she ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott paced around nervously, the rumblings beneath his feet most definitely a good sign. He ran a hand through his auburn hair. He turned around and started to pace again, but stopped short.   
  
He couldn't believe it. Jean stood before him, dirt and tears streaking her lovely face. Before he could utter a word, she ran into his arms and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end.   
  
Just kidding. ^.^; The next chapter should be up in a few days... so please look for that. And please review or send me an e-mail! Tell me what you think. I hope to hear from you all soon!   
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	20. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! How are you? Sorry for the long wait... I just couldn't get enough time to sit around and write. But, here it is! The penultimate chapter! Please enjoy it, okay? And remember: the "new" season of "X-Men: Evolution" starts today on the WB at 9:30 AM Mountain Time. So, please watch it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "X-Men: Evolution" or any of its characters.  
  
"Happiness is essentially a state of going somewhere, wholeheartedly, one-directionally, without regret or reservation." ~William H. Sheldon  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 20/21  
  
Date completed: August 2, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She knew that people talked about her. Whispered amongst themselves about her. And what had happened. Most of them didn't know the real reason why she chose to stay behind that day.  
  
The pain consumed Jean. It was cold and icy, numbing every cell in her body. She didn't laugh, cry, eat, or even sleep. She just stayed upstairs in her bed at the Institute, avoiding contact with everyone.   
  
"Hey." Jean turned over to face the door. Scott stood there, still clad in his black suit.   
  
"Hey, yourself." Scott smiled faintly, sitting down on the bed beside her. She turned away from him again, staring at the wall. "How was it?"  
  
"It was good, Jean. It was beautiful."   
  
"Good."  
  
It had been a month since Danny had died. That month was like hell on Earth for Jean- realizing that he was never going to come back. She wanted to cry. Scream. Anything. But nothing would come. Danny's mother, after hearing of her son's death, had decided to hold the funeral in Bayville. It was an empty casket, of course, since the tomb could never be opened again.   
  
Everyone at the Xavier Institute had gone. Everyone, except Jean.   
  
Once the word had gotten around to some of their college friends that Jean wasn't going to his funeral, a few of them shunned her. All of them thought that she was being incredibly disrespectful to his memory.  
  
But, she knew that there was no way she could go and not have a breakdown of some sort. Everything that had happened in the last two or three years had seemed to just come crashing down on each other. And this had to be the final straw.  
  
Besides, seeing that headstone in the graveyard would prove that he really was gone. And she wasn't ready to let go. Not yet.  
  
Scott reached over and rubbed her back gently. "Hey. Talk to me. Everyone's worried about you." Jean closed her eyes, not moving. "I talked to Mrs. Morris after the funeral."  
  
A long silence filled the room. All that could be heard were the sounds of their breathing. His deep and steady, hers nervous and light.   
  
"What did she say?" Jean finally asked, sitting up to look at him.  
  
Scott stared back. "She wanted me to tell you 'thanks'." Jean looked taken aback. Thanks...?  
  
"Yeah." Scott nodded, understanding the look on her face. "According to her, Danny was the happiest he'd ever been when he was with you. He loved his job, his college, and Bayville. But he never would have enjoyed life if you hadn't showed up."   
  
Tears started filling Jean's eyes.   
  
"She also wanted me to tell you that's why she and the rest of his family agreed to bury him here. This place was his home. And she just wanted to say thank you for taking care of her son."  
  
The tears that filled her green eyes finally spilled over. Jean buried her face in her hands, sobbing helplessly. "Scott. It hurts. Why didn't it hurt so much before?"   
  
Scott reached over and clasped her gently in a hug. "Because you didn't let it." He whispered the words against her ear, his hands stroking her hair and back gently. "Danny wouldn't want you to die, too, Jean. He loved you. He'd want you to go on living."   
  
She cried all of her pain out, until she could finally cry no more. Scott was still there when she was finished, still holding her. "It's... hard." Jean hiccupped through the words.   
  
"I know." He smiled down at her. "But you're going to make it, Jean. You're strong. And I'm willing to wait, no matter how long it takes. I'll always be here."  
  
They locked gazes for a long while. "Friends?" Jean finally asked.   
  
"Always."  
  
It would take a long time for her to get over everything. Jean knew that. But, as long as she had Scott's support, she would make it through.   
  
After all, friendship is always a good place to start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The epilogue's coming up next! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll make the next one longer, I promise. Please leave me a review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts on this story. I always appreciate the feedback. Until next time. Peace, love, and happiness!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


	21. Epilogue

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope everyone's enjoying the new episodes of "X-Men: Evolution" that the WB is showing. Anyway, here's the epilogue! Please enjoy it, and review or e-mail me! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "X-Men: Evolution" or any of its characters.   
  
"Time may change my life, but my heart remains the same to you. Time may change your heart; my love for you never changes." ~X-Japan, "Say anything."  
  
Title: Two sides of the same coin  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Part: 21/21  
  
Date completed: August 10, 2003  
  
*means telepathic thoughts*  
  
//means normal thoughts//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Give it up, Jean! It's hopeless!" Scott Summers banged gently on the bathroom door, becoming a little impatient with his girlfriend of a year and a half.   
  
"I'm almost done! Just a second!" Inside the bathroom, Jean ran the brush through her short red hair, admiring her reflection. Things had changed over the past two years. Not just the fact that she and Scott had become a couple. There was a whole new Jean inside of her- eager and ready to make an impact on the world. Hence, the new haircut.   
  
Scott hadn't wanted her to cut it, claiming that she looked better with "long, sexy, red hair." But there was always room for change, and so she had decided on a shag haircut.   
  
After brushing her hair, she put lip-gloss on her pink lips, mascara on her eyelashes and a little blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late!" came Scott's voice from outside the door.  
  
After looking at herself once more, with satisfaction, she opened the door to the bathroom. Scott's eyes widened with appreciation and all he could think was: *Wow.*  
  
Tonight was a special night. It was July 31st, Jean's 23rd birthday, and he was eager to make it one to remember. He fingered the silver band hidden in his pocket. This was definitely a night to be remembered.  
  
In front of him, Jean stood in the doorway, wearing the dark blue, spaghetti strapped dress Kitty had helped her pick out a week earlier. On her feet were matching sandals. Hearing the echo of his thoughts, Jean grinned and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Scott. You don't look so bad, yourself."  
  
Scott had chosen a suit for the occasion, plain old black and white. But, still, it fit him.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Scott asked her, linking her arm with his.   
  
"Yeah!" The enthusiasm in her voice was enough to make him smile broadly.   
  
They walked out the front door, to where Scott's car awaited them. Jean got in on the passenger side, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Scott was planning something. She could feel it, yet he wouldn't tell her exactly what was going on.   
  
As they drove away, Jean asked him, "Where's this restaurant, again?"   
  
"Somewhere close," was the only answer she got. She gave up, and the rest of the drive was blanketed in silence.  
  
After about fifteen of minutes, Scott pulled up to the beach. He stopped the car, and went to help Jean out. She looked around, and saw a blanket and a few candles waiting for them on a nearby sand dune.   
  
"Scott! How sweet!" she grinned, when he held up a picnic basket hidden in the backseat of the convertible.   
  
"I thought this would be a perfect way to celebrate your birthday. The moon's full, the ocean is crashing... pretty romantic, huh?"  
  
They sat down on the dune and began to eat the food Scott had prepared for this occasion. They talked about everything that had happened during the week, among other things.  
  
"So... have you given any thought to the offer the Professor made you?" Scott asked her, putting a slice of chocolate silk pie on a plate for her.   
  
A few months ago, Charles had offered Jean a place in his Institute as a teacher. Jean had triple-majored in History, Education, and Medicine. No small feat! Scott, meanwhile, had gotten his GED and was now going to NYU at Bayville, also planning on mastering in Education and possibly Mathematics.  
  
"Yeah... it sounds promising. I'd love to work there, as a teacher. But, I also want to go on to medical school. Maybe become a doctor. Or a geneticist. I want to make my mark on the world, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Whatever you decide, you'll be great at it, Jean."  
  
After finishing dinner, they just sat in each other's arms. Moments like these were the times Jean was happy to be alive. The moonlight played on the waves, and the sea breeze was fresh and light.  
  
Scott shifted a little beside her, a nervous gesture. "Jean? Can I, uh, ask you something?"  
  
Jean turned and looked up at him, surprised. He'd never been insecure with her, before. "Of course, Scott. You know you can ask me anything."  
  
"Okay." Scott took a deep breath, steadying himself for possible rejection. "Jean, I love you. I've always known it. I may have tried to deny it and I may have tried to push it away, but it's always been there. You've been a part of my life in ways that I can't even begin to imagine. Without you... I don't know what could have happened to me. I can honestly say that you've been the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
Jean's eyes filled up with tears, and she went to say something. Scott just shook his head and placed a finger on her lips. "Let me finish. You're the light to my darkness, my best friend, my soul mate. Which is why I would be honored if you, Jean Elisabeth Grey, would be my wife."   
  
During his speech, Scott's right hand had strayed to his pocket. He now pulled a ring out of it, and held it before her. It was a simple silver band, with a round sapphire in it, surrounded by a small diamond on each side. Jean gasped at the beauty of what he was saying.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Scott's head jerked at that whispered statement. "Yes, I'll marry you." Jean hugged him tightly, kissing him all over his face.   
  
He hugged her back, whispering, "I love you," into her ear.  
  
That night, both of them knew: no matter what they went through, no matter what challenges awaited them in the future, they would make it. For their love was an unbreakable bond, filled with love and trust. As long as they had each other, their lives would be filled with happiness. And that's a promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there you have it! I just want to tell everyone a big "Thank you!" for sticking with me this long. Without everyone who read this until the very last, I never would have been given the confidence to make it all the way through to this, the 21st part. Again, please review! Or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts. This was my first "XME" fic, but hopefully not the last! I'll see you all next time! Peace!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


End file.
